<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the Result of Other People by Jr13carr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307819">As the Result of Other People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jr13carr/pseuds/Jr13carr'>Jr13carr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jr13carr/pseuds/Jr13carr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought he would stay in their shadow just because of his blood. What they didn't take into account was his family's lineage. His bloodline achieved greatness without the use of magic. What will happen when Magic is added to the mix? slightly darker AU with an OC kinda SI</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">As the result of other people’s actions</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Prologue</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So we know for sure mum and dad are going to kill us.” Bjorn says with a sure nod of the head. “My only question is, why are we in this mess?” he glances pointedly in his twin’s direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me!?” she whirls at him. “You’re blaming me for this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t say that, Emelie.” he replies back with a sigh, already knowing where this is going to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one told me what was happening today. So, this is really not my fault at all.” She says smugly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, yes. You have made you’re point.” He leans against the countertop and crosses his arms across his chest. “The point still stands, mom and dad are coming home soon. Get your idiotic group of friends out of here soon or I’ll have to help dad do it when he gets back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least my ‘idiotic group of friends’ aren’t a bunch of nerds who sit around inside all day playing games and reading cartoons!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Firstly, you know they’re called comics!” he straightens with righteous anger. “Secondly, at least my friends aren’t a bunch of randy teenagers who only care about looks, sex, parties, and sports! You’re the very definition of the slutty school clique.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You take that back you unattractive virgin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are <em>twins</em>! You are so stupid that you’re calling yourself stupid!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bjorn! Help!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins pause for just a second before rushing to the back of the house. Bjorn makes it out first and takes everything going on. Two mates of Emelie had Greg in their arms, already swinging him back to launch him into the pool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bjorn takes a skip forward before racing towards the pool. He doesn’t bother taking anything off before diving into the water. He reaches his best mate just as his head goes under water. Bjorn grabs him around the chest and pushes off from the bottom to get them above water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg sputters a bit before taking a deep breath and letting out a deep sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s just get out of here.” He says. Bjorn looks towards the edge of the pool to find two sides facing off. He angles their body towards the opposite side of the pool and gentle paddles them over. “Bjorn you really don’t have to do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bjorn brings Greg around to perch himself on the edge of the pool before jumping out. His 5’9ft frame bending down to grab hold and gently lift his friend straight out of the water. He makes his way over to he last saw the wheelchair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. G, you know we look out for family here.” Bjorn sends a small towards his mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bjorn step backs as the rest of his friends surround Greg to check up on him while also making sure no else got near him. He feels his body begin to tense as his gaze swings to his sister and her friends as they arguing amongst themselves, although it seemed that it was more the three guys standing off against the rest of them. Emelie had a blank look on her face which more times than not was a clear indication that her anger had truly been spiked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Good</em>, Bjorn thinks to himself as he recognizes the look upon her face, <em>seems we’re both in agreement then</em>.  Even though his family lived in Britain they kept true to their Scandinavian heritage, his parents often taking everyone to historic Viking landmarks and re-telling stories about the old warriors and traditions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s no need to say anything, Bjorn.” Says Emelie as her brother steps up besides her. “Even if he is a nerd, he’s practically family.” Hearing that almost cracked through the anger on Bjorn’s face. No matter who or what they were against, his family always stood together in the face of trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like the rest of their family, the twins were quick to anger when someone they cared about was attacked or in danger. Emelie grabs hold of one of the pool chairs nearby and swings it at one of the boys standing menacingly over the small frame of her best friend. A crack is heard through the scuffle as the leg of the chair bends the boy’s arm at an awkward angle as he gets thrown into the pool, screams muffled from the water rushing into his open mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Bjorn makes a charge at the apparent leader of the group, a glass tumbler is thrown through the scuffling bodies and smashes into the face of the leader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!” the leaders screams as blood begins flow down his face as he falls to his knees. Everyone turns towards the direction the tumbler came from and watches as an older teen casually walks towards them with another tumbler absentmindedly being tossed up into the air from hand to hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You annoyances are really lucky my flight landed ahead of schedule.” The teen says to the twins as he makes his way towards them. “If mama and dad got here before me they would’ve sent you both to Valhalla way before your fated day. Its bad enough I’m already causing them to go grey before their time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the boys breaks away from the group and charges at the newcomer while bending forward to tackle him to the ground. Just as his about to wraps his arms around the older teen’s waist a knee suddenly connects with his chin, rocketing his head up only for the second tumbler to smash into the side of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, she does.” Says the teen as he comes to a casual rest in front of the group of boys. “And what does a man do, Bjorn?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bjorn crosses his arms over his chest in a huff, showing off his growing muscular arms. “He fights and looks after his family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right!” the teen exclaims in happiness while his eyes roams over the group of boys. “You boys are already down by three. Even though you there are still more of you than the twins and I, do you really think it’s a good idea to continue this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bjorn and Emelie step up beside their older brother as all three teens look at the group of boys before them with manic grins on each of their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’d be more than happy to continue this little altercation if its truly what you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group of boys look at each other nervously before one of them finally raises his hand in surrender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(scene break)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bjorn steps out of his room into the hallway, the moonlight streaming in through the windows in the hallway the only source of light. Not that he needed any light to navigate himself around the house anyway. He walks downstairs to the kitchen and opens the fridge, grabbing a cold drink. He looks out the window and glances at the star-lit sky before noticing a bit of smoke wafting through the air. The now curious teen sets his drink down and makes his way out the back of the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he gets outside he spies a figure laying itself along one of the poolside chairs, a fire burning away in a barrel, a couple bottles of booze on the floor, and music playing quietly through a speaker between two chairs. As Bjorn gets closer to the figure he comes upon the form of his oldest sibling casually lying down with a lit cigarette in his mouth, nothing on but a pair of pyjama bottoms. He takes note of the cuts and bruises on his brother’s bare chest that he hasn’t seen before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since when did you start smoking?” Bjorn asks as he sits on the chair on the other side of the barrel. “Dad will beat your arse if he catches you with one of those.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah! Better dad than mom.” His brother replies with a laugh as he hands Bjorn a bottle of ale, their family’s go to drink. “You forget that it was mom who we spent the most time with us when we were kids. I can still remember most of those beatings.” He says with a grimace on his face. The brothers become silent then, both happy to just sit there and drink their ale while they star-gaze, each lost in their own thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bjorn looks at his brother smoking and drinking next to him. He stood about half a head taller than Bjorn, even though Bjorn would grow even taller in the next few months, and he was slighter slimmer than Bjorn as well. <em>That’s to be expected though, </em>Bjorn thought to himself, <em>even though I’ll more than likely grow to be the biggest and strongest in the family, he is by far the most dangerous one of us all</em>. His brother’s brunette hair was pulled back into a custom Viking braid, with the hair on the sides of his head shaved off. Bjorn supposed that his brother was handsome even if he did have a splattering of light scars across his face and exposed chest and arms. The signature smirk usually on his brother’s face is replaced right now with a content smile, showing the state of ease he is in at the moment. Clear blue eyes, which showed intelligence people rarely got to see, were lit up with contentment. <em>Another family trait we all seem to have</em>, Bjorn barely contains the snort of amusement that threatens to escape him, <em>no matter how well we’re taught to let people see what we want them to see, our eyes are always a dead giveaway to our emotional standing</em>. Although Bjorn had to wonder at the reasoning behind the new crude tattoo of a bird his brother decided to put on the side of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s with the dumb bird?” he asks with a laugh, easily dodging the can thrown at his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For your uneducated mind,” his brother replies with a roll of his eyes, “it’s a falcon. I got it done just before I got back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What exactly did you do over there?” Bjorn asks as his eyes roam over the many fresh cuts and bruises that covered his brother’s exposed torso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waits patiently for the answer, knowing that it’ll come once his brother is ready to answer. He switches his gaze back to the night sky and sips from a new bottle of ale. He reaches for the pack of cigarettes only to receive a stinging slap to his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hypocrite.” Bjorn says good-naturedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Way back when, and I’m talking back around the times when our ancestors first started exploring other lands for plunder and riches, one of the ways for young warriors to gain respect was to go out into the wilderness for the winter.” His brother says with a rarely seen serious expression on his face. “For those who had no way of going on raids or who were under the rule of a leader that wouldn’t give them any chances in battle for one reason or another, it was the best way to make a name for themselves. Not many chose to participate in the ritual because of the death toll. Only the best of the best came back home at the beginning of spring.” Another cigarette is lit with a fresh bottle being opened. “You enter the forest a boy and emerge a man. More often than not, those who came back from the ritual went on to become great warriors and leaders amongst the people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bjorn looks at his brother with more than a little disbelief. “Then why the hell would you not tell any of us that’s what you were going to?! Better yet, why the fuck would you even do that in the first place?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bjorn jumps out of his seat and begins pacing up and down, his brother calmly watching him all the while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously! You leave out of no where, only telling dad and mama that you’re going across the pond on a ‘expedition’.” Bjorn says mockingly with his fingers making the quoting motions. “We hear absolutely nothing from you for almost 3 months and you suddenly turn up out of no where looing like you just came back from a fucking war! And if I really understand all of this right, you did all of this just to test yourself?!” he finishes with astonishment as he looks at his brother who doesn’t even try to hide the grin upon his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was bored.” He replies with a shrug of his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bjorn?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t do anything crazy, okay?” his brother says nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to kill you.” Bjorn says quietly with his head lowered, hair covering his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That falls into the category of crazy, dear brother.” The older teen says with amusement in his voice before getting tackled by Bjorn. Laughter fills the back yard as the brothers wrestle under the night sky, rolling around in the grass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was moments like this that made Bjorn truly appreciate and love his family. They always fought with each other, like cats and dogs. Often times, they would get on each other’s nerves just for the fun of it. Yet at the end of the day there was no denying the unwavering love and loyalty they held for each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the real reason?” Bjorn breaks the silence as both brothers lay on the grass, once again staring up into the night sky. “Why did you really go on that wild camping trip?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate to break it to you little brother, but that was all the reason I needed.” Says his brother without taking his gaze away from the stars above. “As much as the parents want me to, I just can’t put my all into sitting in a class all day, going at the same old pace as everyone else. I’m bored after the first lesson and they expect me to behave for the rest of the day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bjorn knew that even though his brother was on a sports scholarship at their school, he was also scarily smart. Smarter than even he and Emelie, whom were both on academic scholarships themselves. It wasn’t that his brother had an abnormally high IQ or anything like that. All three siblings had to have an IQ test done as a requirement for the scholarships and while his brother tested fairly high, it wasn’t anything to be amazed of as he and Emelie tested a few points higher respectively. No, what separated his brother from everyone else was his sheer determination to get something done as well as the fact that his brother would never allow himself to be tied down to any rules or moral compasses, except his own of course. His view of the world was just different and because of that, he just didn’t think the same way as other people did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck sports.” Bjorn can’t help but snort at the curt response. “What’s so fun about playing a sport when there is hardly any competition? I’ve never once felt like I’ve given everything I possibly could, never once felt like I needed to. Everything just seems so…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Non-challenging?” Bjorn guesses when his brother struggles to come think of the correct word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…boring.” His brother finishes with a sigh. “What are my limits? <em>Where</em> are my limits? Am I able to push through them? Will I be stopped before I reach my goals? Will I <em>allow</em> myself to be stopped?” he questions passionately as Bjorn turns his head to look at him. “I want to know how far I’m able to go in the world… how high on the ladder I’m able to climb. I want the knowledge of knowing that I have given everything I possibly could give.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if its not enough?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I’ll dig even deeper.” He states with absolute certainty, as if its one of the universal truths of the world. “So many people want to become gods or kings or rulers. The cornerstone of all their desires is that they want to stand above everyone around them. What I want more than anything else in this world?” Bjorn watches in awe as his brother’s eyes lighten up while he raises his hand to the starry sky above and grabs hold of a goal only he can see. “I want them all, every single one of them, to acknowledge the fact that no matter what they do, I will stand above even them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>He’s just wired different</em>, Bjorn thinks to himself as he looks at the smiling face of his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I refuse to let anyone stand above me.” His brother’s voice fills his ears as sleep begins to take its toll upon Bjorn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Odin, Allfather, if this was another time,</em> Bjorn prays as his eyes begins to close, <em>my brother would have stood above everyone who came before him all. Valhalla will miss out on its greatest warrior</em>.  <em>Please, give him the chance to prove himself to all of your above</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I refuse to stand in anyone’s shadow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brother’s voice is the final thing he hears as sleep over comes him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Scene break)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bjorn… Bjorn!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?!” Bjorn wakes with a fright as he frantically glances around his room looking for the source of disturbance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks up to see his dad standing over his bed, gazing down at him with an intense expression. What woke Bjorn up quicker than the shove his dad gave him, was the hunter’s knife he held in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you to stay quiet and sneak towards brother’s room as quickly as you can.” His dad whispers urgently as he carefully glances out of his bedroom window, making sure no one outside can see him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad? What’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>The hell is wrong with my voice? </em>Bjorn thinks to himself once he hears how squeaky it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s no time to waste, Bjorn!” his dad hisses at him. “Go to the room. NOW!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dad quickly rushes out of the room as banging on the front door of the house can be heard. Bjorn scrambles to untangle himself from his blanket and quickly vaults out of bed only to tumble straight onto the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>What the actual fuck is going on?!</em> he screams in his head as he glances down at his much shorter legs. <em>I shrunk?!</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Psssst!” he swivels his head to his bedroom door only to receive the shock of his life as his gaze falls upon his much younger siblings. “Come on, Bjorn. We need to hide.” His brother says urgently before grabbing Bjorn’s hand and pulling him out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>What’s going on? </em>Bjorn thinks frantically as his brother drags him and Emelie into another room. <em>Emelie is younger as well… but it doesn’t seem like anyone else is bothered by this.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>BOOM</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The three children stumble to the ground as a sudden explosion suddenly rocks the house. Shouting, accompanied by flashes of lights and smashing of furniture, can be heard coming from the front door as their dad tries to hold them off. Emelie starts sobbing from all the commotion happening around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to help papa!” his brother says while rummaging around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are we supposed to do?!” Bjorn shouts at him while trying to calm down Emelie so as not to attract any attention to their location.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious?” his little, older brother says as he breaks off the legs of a nearby chair. “It sounds like dad won’t be able to get rid of them and we don’t know where mama is right now. We can’t climb out the window cause they might be outside waiting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Even at seven years old he was wired differently to all of us</em>, Bjorn thinks as he looks at his brother with even more respect and astonishment than before. He suddenly feels an intense anger overcome him as the situation finally settles in his mind. <em>Whether this is real or not, these bastards are attacking MY family.</em> Bjorn once again looks towards his older brother only to receive an intense stare in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know papa hasn’t taking you hunting yet,” he struggles not to waver under the intense gaze, “but I need to know you’ll do what you need to do to keep Emmy safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I will!” Bjorn replies fervently. “<em>No matter what, family first above all else</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>BOOM</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both boys immediately jump out of the way as the door to the room rockets towards them. Bjorn grabs the closest piece of debris he can and scrambles in front of a huddled up Emelie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well lookie what we have here, husband.” A shrill voice speaks as a figure dressed in black robes and a white mask casually walks past where the door once was. “I found some brats for us to play with.” She lifts her arm up and points a stick at Bjorn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A stick? Seriously? What does-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bjorn suddenly has to jump to the side as a red light rockets towards him. He looks at the spot he was standing at before onto see a scorched mark in the flooring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fucking hell!” he exclaims in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah! This one sure has a potty mouth for one so young.” Says another, more burly figure as it steps into the room. “Let’s get them to the main room and maybe we can have some fun with-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The robed figure is suddenly cut off as Bjorn’s brother suddenly jumps off a cupboard and slams the leg of a chair against the figure’s head, sending shards of splinters everywhere as the leg breaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quicker than Bjorn could ever hope to match, the smaller intruder whirls around and uses the stick in its hand to throw another flash of light at his brother. There’s no time to even scream out a warning as his brother is thrown through the air, smashing through a window as he tumbles outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s one taken care of.” The stick then gets pointed in the direction of Bjorn and Emelie. “Now to take care of you two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last thing he sees before the world fades to black is the bright red light that hurtles against his small chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thump thump thump</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time to wake up little cretin.” A gleeful voice greets Bjorn’s ears as he feels someone repeatedly kick his back non-to gently. Scrambling to his feet, Bjorn once again looks frantically around the room is has woken up in. He finds Emelie shivering with her arms wrapped around herself in the corner and quickly makes his way to her without a second thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Emelie!” Bjorn calls out to her. He checks over her form and finds a few scratches but nothing too serious. Bjorn then looks at her face and realises she’s made no move other than tilting her head to continue watching what was going on behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart stops for a single beat as he takes note of the frightened look in her eyes as she continues watching whatever is behind his back. Without a second thought Bjorn whirls around and crouches defensively in front of Emelie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thump thump thump</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He searches the rest of the room and finds himself in the family’s living room except almost all of the furniture has either been removed or smashed to pieces. A robed figure walks around the middle of the room, waving a stick around as weird symbols begin burning themselves into the flooring. Bjorn glances at the spot where he was awakened and takes note of the other person in the room, casually sitting on the only intact chair, both figures wearing black robes and white masks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems like you’ve finally decided to pay us some attention, little one.” Says the one sitting in the chair, a distinctly feminine voice reaching Bjorn’s ears. “We’ve oh so patiently been waiting for your attention to gracefully lay upon us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bjorn doesn’t miss the amusement in her voice. He angles himself so he can see both the intruders while keeping himself between them and Emelie. He watches as the intruder with the stick reaches into his robes and begins placing a strange assortment of objects at different points around the circle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thump thump thump</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>What is that noise? </em>Bjorn looks around in confusion but it seems that the noise is coming from outside of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he can do anything else the doors to the living is pushed open to admit two more intruders, one of which has a noticeable spring in her step as she makes her way over to the other female in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Had your fill?” the seated one questions as the jovial intrude wraps her arms casually around her neck from behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only for the first five minutes. It gets rather dull without any of the wonderful music that usually comes with the entertainment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that is a shame but as you know,” and she sweeps her arm in the direction of the robed figure who now stands over a glass beaker, waving his arm and muttering strange words, “the young master prefers as little noise as possible when carrying out his duties.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thump thump thump</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Can we please just go already? I’m already bored being in this filth’s house.” Yet another intruder enters the room, this one decidedly bigger than the others. Bjorn gently grabs a hold of Emelie’s arm and pulls her to the nearest window, the intruders seemingly ignoring their presence entirely now because of the new arrival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Foolish boy, its not that we aren’t aware of you,” Bjorn stops in his tracks as he realises that its’ him that’s being spoken to, “there’s just no hope for you getting out of here alive.” Bjorn looks towards the intruder in the middle of the circle, who up until that point had not spoken a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you people? Why are you doing this?” Bjorn screams at him while Emelie begins to tremble even more violently as soon as the intruder turns his head towards them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m curious to see whether you’ll be able to figure that out for yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop playing around, brat.” the big intruder commands. “We’re on a time limit and I really don’t want to spend any more time in this garbage of a place anymore than I absolutely need to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Besides,” says the seated female, “he’s but a child. An animal to be sure, but a child non the less.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were all children at one point. The sooner life takes away that innocence, the better off he’ll be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The intruder swirls the stick in a circle and suddenly Bjorn can see his father floating in the middle of the circle with nothing holding him up. Before Bjorn even has the chance to call out, the intruder flicks his hand and suddenly slits his father’s throat with a knife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bjorn screams out in anguished as the windows around the room shatter outwards. A wind violently picks up as he charges towards the circle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s body freezes mid-stride as he topples forward, eyes lids refusing to close as his face flares in pain from impacting the ground so violently. The wind slowly dissipates but his anger continues to grow with each drop of his father’s blood into the glass vial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A pity.” The intruder in the circle says. “For some reason I was expecting more out of you. Certainly not the first time I have been disappointed.” He turns his back on snarling Bjorn. “The most important lesson you will ever learn in this life, big fucks small.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” The big guy says gruffly. “I can have some fun with the girl before we leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bjorn understanding the implications of that statement is not able to do anything as he is still unable to move. His eyes follow the brute of a man as he makes his way towards his sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The seated female calls out. “You already had your fun with the mother. Children, even if they are filth, will not be touched in that manner while I am around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brute turns towards the female while slowly raising his stick towards Emelie. He doesn’t turn away from the seated female as Bjorn watches as a green flash of light wizzes past his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Please no! Not Emmy!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bjorn hears a soft thud behind him as tears beginning to fill his eyes. Anger quickly rushes through his veins as his body suddenly gains movement once again. Without turning to look at what he knows he’ll find behind him. He jumps towards the brute mid-air but gets thrown against the wall instead with an unknown force holding him up. Pain immediately assaults his entire being as the brute holds his stick up towards him, cackling while Bjorn is unable to even scream his anguish out into the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!” Everyone turns towards the intruder in the middle. “Its too quiet. Why have the others not returned yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Allfather,</em>” Bjorn instantly recognizes his brother’s voice coming from out side of the room, “<em>I swear this in your name.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“What nonsense is the boy speaking?” the brute asks as he turns himself towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Before my time comes to dine with you in your Great Hall, I will have my revenge.” </em>Bjorn’s eyes widen in terror as his brother finally steps into his range of vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Covered head to toe in blood, his brother slowly walks into the room. A hunting knife held loosely in one hand while the other held the chopping axe from the yard. But it was the eyes that captured all of Bjorn’s attention, never before had he’d seen his brother’s eyes shine such a bright blue. With blood dripping down his emotionless face, eyes ablaze with nothing but anger and hatred, Bjorn for the first time in his memory, was truly terrified of his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The intruder in the circle flicks his wrist and suddenly a large wooden stake imbeds itself in Bjorn chest. He glances at the stake now holding him up against the wall as blood sputters at of his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I shall not stop until death’s cold embrace.” </em>Bjorn gathers what little strength remains insides his little body and lifts his head to look one last time into his brother’s eyes. “<em>I swear this to you my brother.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bjorn’s head drops forward as the last of his strength leaves his body. <em>I know you will succeed brother. For when Thor throws down his hammer from the skies the earth will tremble, </em>his lips twitch upward into a gentle upon his face, <em>and the entire world will know your name, Arkyn Ivarsson.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Prologue end)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As A Result Of Other People’s Actions</p>
<p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>1st August 1991</p>
<p>A quiet pop rings out through the alley as a man smoothly steps out onto the street without anyone taking notice. His face, pulled back in a disinterested gaze as he glances about him, sharp nose slightly upturned at those he sees in the street before him, gathering his bearings, he sharply turns down the street with a swish of his dark cloak. Light grey clouds blanket the sky above as he smoothly makes his way past the buildings around him, keeping a chill in the air with a gently breeze.</p>
<p>The amount of people on the street decreases as he makes his way into a seedier looking neighbourhood. House begin to look more grey and dreary the further along he gets, with the alleyways between houses seemingly less and less pleasant. He ignores the beggars calling out for his attention just as easily he ignores the woman dragging an eager man into one of the more inconspicuous gaps between houses. However, his eyes do linger on the sight of a young boy being dragged by an older girl with a pudgy face, two boys around the girl’s age following in her wake with grins on their faces.</p>
<p>He finally stops in front of an old brick chapel settled in the towards the front of a large lawn property, bordered by a stone-wall coming reaching his chest in height. What instantly grabbed his notice was the healthy look of the grass that covered most of the ground and the sound of children from behind the building as it reaches his ears. The property was a stark contrast to its’ neighbours. Pulling a piece of parchment out of his robes, he reads over the address once more before swinging the front gate open and makes his way up to the large doors before him. He grabs hold of the knocker and gives it three sharp knocks, then turns around to continue observing the place. Expecting this visit to be similar to others he has done in the past, the man is slightly surprised when the door is pulled opened silently by a young boy of about twelve-years-old.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mister. You here to see Matron Mother?” the young boy innocently asks, dark eyes staring inquisitively at him.</p>
<p>“I,” the man quietly replies with a drawl, “am”. The boy waits for the man to continue but when no further words are spoken he steps back, pulling the large door further back along with him. As he steps inside the building the man allows a slight snort to break its way through his mask at the lavish interior of the building.</p>
<p>Although, calling it ‘lavish’ was probably stretching the meaning of the word but when comparing it to neighbouring properties, the building was by far the most-well kept. The walls were splattered with different pictures of children’s drawings, small high hanging chandeliers casting a warm glow over everything in sight. Where he was expecting to be greeted by clutter and disorder, he instead received a relatively tidy greeting area with a cleaned up rug leading into what had to be the seating area. An elderly Matron was sitting comfortably in a chair, book open on top of a blanket covering her lap as she gazed out of the window into the yard outside. A tea set was out on a small table next to her within reaching distance, yet she seemed content to simply watch the children outside.</p>
<p>“Matron Mother,” the young boy calls out softly as he stands just outside of the room, “there’s a man here for you.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” she calls out in a gentle voice. “Well then, please bring him over her then.” The young boy gestures for the man to follow him into the room. The man is then shown into a seat on the opposite side of the table holding the tea set of the seats close to the Matron Mother.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Timothy. Please wait here for a moment.” She says, giving the boy a smile before turning her attention onto the man sitting next to her. “Good day to you, Sir. How may I help you?”</p>
<p>“Good day,” the man greets with a nod of his head towards her, “Mother Matron. My name is Professor Severus Snape. I am an educator at the prestigious Hogwarts Institute for young-“</p>
<p>“Hogwarts Institute?” the Matron Mother interjects, gaining a raised brow from Professor Snape for the interruption. “You are most likely here for dear Archie then. Timothy,” the young boy steps forward, “please go and fetch him. He said he would be within throwing distance of the house.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.”</p>
<p>The young boy quickly makes his way out of the room with the sound of the front door opening and closing not long after.</p>
<p>“Would you care for a cup of tea, Professor Snape?” the Matron gently asks as she refills the cup closest to her. “I do believe we will have a few minutes to get to know a bit of one another before my young charge arrives.”</p>
<p>“Tea,” he says as he eyes the Matron Mother critically for a moment, “would be much appreciated if we are to wait. My apologies for asking so bluntly but why does it seem that you are already aware of whom I am here for?”</p>
<p>The Matron Mother pours tea into a cup, adds a spoon of sugar when the professor indicates for one, and places the cup on a saucer before sliding it across the table between them. She takes a generous sip of her own tea before turning calculating eyes upon the professor. To his credit, Professor Snape meets the gaze directly, waiting patiently for the Matron Mother to say her piece.</p>
<p>“Please, do not take any offense young man,” a slight twitch of Snape’s hand places an amused smirk on the Matron Mother’s face as she catches the movement, “you are but one of many who have come to this orphanage in hopes of persuading dear Archie to attend their school, institute, or any of the few other names some of the recruiters have used. Although, I have a feeling that you might very well be the one whose invitation he will accept.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” the same brow is once again shifted upwards. “What has you thinking that, Matron Mother?”</p>
<p>“It’s quite simple.” She says as she places her cup on the table and spreads her weathered hands on top of her lap. “He has had offers from many prestigious schools from across Britain but has turned each and everyone of them down saying that they were not ‘intriguing’ enough to tempt him. Your school is one I have never heard of before. Which leads me to believe that your school is either brand new, “ she continues as the gentle smile on her face turns slightly predatory, “or is so prestigious that my kind are unaware of it.” The narrowing of the professor’s eyes the only indication that she has it the mark, dead centre. The two stare continue to size up one another as they finish off their cups.</p>
<p>“You seem to be well informed of things that I doubt many of ‘your kind’ are not.” The professor says slowly before putting down his empty cup. “May I inquire as to how you are aware of such things?”</p>
<p>“Dear boy, I am over a hundred years old.” The Matron Mother says with a chuckle as she shakes head at him in amusement, turning to once again pay attention to the children playing outside. “You pick up on things here and there over the years. Living through two world wars, you also learn very quickly what is to be spoken of and what is to be kept silent.”</p>
<p>A boy, who Snape recognizes, walks into the room before he has a chance to question the Matron further. Seems as if he lost the fight, Snape thinks to himself as he looks at the boy who, when last seen, was being dragged down the street by the young girl and two older boys. The boy standing on the opposite side of the Matron Mother clearly looked like he was just the victim of a mugging. He had scratches across his face with blood still dripping from his nose, although he seemed not to care since he makes no attempt to wipe it away. The baggy clothes he’s wearing, dirty with smudges of dirt and blood, hides the young boy’s build from view but it seemed he was about the average height for his age. Wild brunette hair, caked with dirt, is pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, presumably to keep most of the hair out of his eyes.</p>
<p>“What do you need?” the boy says as this time both of Snape’s brows lift up on his forehead at the perceived lack of respect.</p>
<p>“Archie,” the Matron sends a smile of amusement towards the boy and gestures towards the professor, “this is Professor Snape. I believe he is here to invite you to this special school of his.”</p>
<p>The boy, Archie, turns his eyes upon the still seated Snape for a minute before snorting and putting his hands in the front pocket of his oversized jumper. He doesn’t say anything as he stares right into the Professor’s eyes and the professor, not being able to help himself, decides to take a quick look inside of the boys mind.</p>
<p>Snape stumbles a bit before catching him on the side of small dingy he finds himself in. The small boat gently rocks on top of the waves as his gaze settles upon a beach he can see ahead of him. A small settlement of huts seem to have been erected along the bank with a-</p>
<p>Snape blinks his eyes to bring him back to the present as he once again finds himself holding the stare of the boy. Do those blue eyes seem brighter than they were a second ago? He asks himself as he notes that the boy now has his hand behind his back. Professor Snape feels the slight change in the boy even though he holds himself just as causal as before.</p>
<p>“Am I right to assume,” he calls out as he easily holds the boy’s stare, “that you are Arkyn Ivarsson?”</p>
<p>“I might be.” Arkyn replies as his lips twitch upwards into a slight smirk.</p>
<p>“Archie,” the Matron interrupts the two, “I believe its best for you to go clean yourself up a bit first before you have this talk. It might be best to have this particular conversation in a more private sitting.” </p>
<p>Arkyn swings his gaze towards the Matron Mother for a few short seconds before turning towards Timothy who had been standing by the entrance. Arkyn tilts his head towards the door and the professor watches on curiously as the boy walks out of the room, closing the door behind himself.</p>
<p>“I’d like to see the invitation,” Arkyn tilts his head towards Professor Snape in an innocent manner, smirk still present, “please.”</p>
<p>Professor Snape reaches into his robes and pulls out a rolled up piece of parchment, holding it out to Arkyn who takes it with a small nod of gratitude. He watches Arkyn’s face intently for any sign of astonishment, disbelief, or any of the other emotions normally associated with such a visit. However, besides a lightening of the eyes, which must be a trick of the light, the smirk on the boy’s face stays firmly in place.</p>
<p>“It says here that I was supposed to receive my invitation on the day of my 11th birthday. My birthday was back in December,” Arkyn questions as his eyes continue to skim of the page, “why am I only getting it now?”</p>
<p>“That will all be explained if and when you accept our invitation.” The professor replies, taking another sip of tea. “You will have a week to decide whether you accept or not. Upon acceptance, a guide will visit the following day to accompany you for your-“</p>
<p>“Do you have a stick, Professor?” </p>
<p>A sneer appears on Professor  Snape’s face for just a fraction of a second at the interruption before it falls back into place as he registers the question asked. Glancing between the Matron Mother and still reading boy, he flicks his wrist and captures his wand with practised ease, watching both for their reactions. </p>
<p>“I have a wand, yes.”</p>
<p>The Matron Mother stares at the wand in astonishment while the boy doesn’t even bother looking at Snape. Arkyn makes his way over to one of the tables in the room and writes something down on a piece of paper before walking to and handing over the note to the professor.</p>
<p>“I expect my guide to be here tomorrow.” He says before walking out of the room.</p>
<p>Professor Snape stares at the space Arkyn just occupied before turning towards the smirking Matron Mother. Feeling as if he missed out on a joke shared between the two, he decides to learn more about Arkyn.</p>
<p>“I would like to know what I am dealing with when it comes to the boy.” He says in a serious tone as he pours himself and the Matron another cup of tea.</p>
<p>“Dealing with?” she answers in reply as she hides her smirk behind her cup.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He fires back instantly. “If he is to attending my school, he would be surrounded by other kids for most of the year. As an educator, I need to be aware if there is anything I’m better off knowing,” he gives the Matron Mother a penetrating stare, “to ensure that no unpleasantness happens.”</p>
<p>Instead of being cowed by his intense stare, which has put fear into some of the most vile creatures he has faced in battle, the old Matron outright laughs in his. She laughs as if she was just told the funniest joke in the world. She laughs so hard that her frail body is overcome with hacking coughs that leave her gasping and panting for air. Immediately the boy, Timothy, rushes to her side to assist her.</p>
<p>“You must forgive this old lady,” she says as she tries to regain her breath, “for her rudeness in laughing out loud like that, Professor Snape. It has just been so long since last I have had the opportunity to let out such a belly-filled one.”</p>
<p>Snape folds his arm across his chest and waits for the Matron Mother to compose herself. His bewilderment at his visit today hidden behind his cold mask of indifference that he perfected following his years out of Hogwarts.</p>
<p>“Forgive me.” She says as she inhales deeply before letting it all out with a content sigh. She regards Professor Snape for a long minute before she looks at the window at the children playing outside in the yard. “Tell me this first, Professor. Do you think someone who goes against the current of a stream, especially with where it is you come from, will be able to live a peaceful life?”</p>
<p>Snape stares hard at the side Matron Mother’s head, almost wanting to give into the impulse to check inside her mind, before replying in a cautious tone. “If you had instead ask me if one is able to, my answer would have been yes. However,“ he too turns his eyes outside to the playing children, “right now I do not think it is possible.”</p>
<p>“I see.” The Matron Mother says with a sigh. “I have been keeping watch over this building for a long time Mr Snape, longer even than its been used as an orphanage. I have seen countless children come and go. I have seen countless a child walk in through those doors broken and damaged, just looking for anything to hold onto or to lash out at. I have watched the good ones grow up to do wonderful things for the world around them just as I have had to watch the bad one do the most terrible of acts just to make it to the next day. After a while you learn to take note of which ones will thrive because of this environment.”</p>
<p>The Matron Mother turns to look at Snape, causing him to unconsciously straighten his spine as the gaze of one who has seen both the gifts and the horrors of the world penetrate him with a stare.</p>
<p>“You do well to want to be prepared for when that boy starts walking your halls.?” She says quietly but with a hardened edge to her voice that is hard to miss. “You’ll be dealing with a young man hell-bent on reaching his goals and ambitions. You will be dealing with someone whose way of thinking does not conform to today’s societal rules and norms. You will be dealing with someone who can prove to be a great provider and protector to those he cares about.” she gestures to the room around them. “Surely, you took note of how well looked after this particular orphanage seems to be. It wasn’t this way four summers ago. Slowly but surely, he built himself up in the eyes of all the children in our care and from there,” a sad smile appears on her face as she once again looks out the window, “he began to build himself up on the streets surrounding the neighbourhood. He swims from pond to pond; watching, learning, and growing. What do you think he will do when he finds himself in an entirely new, entirely different world? A world I am very much certain is the one he has been waiting for contact from.”</p>
<p>“Surely,” Professor Snape begins in disbelief, a mocking sneer on his face, “you don’t want me believing that a mere child is the cause of such a stark contrast between this property and the ones’ surrounding it.”</p>
<p>“Do you think those who went on to shape the world around them started off with all the power and knowledge at their fingertips?” she raises an eyebrow, causing Snape to feel as if he were a student being asked a question in class.</p>
<p>“We are dealing with a child, madam,” he answers back in a condescending tone, “not one of the titans who walk the planet.”</p>
<p>“Come now, boy.” she sneers right back at him right before showing him a predatory smile. “With the kind of life your eyes lead me to believe you have lived you should clearly know by now,” she says as she gives him a pitying look, “no matter where you go in this world, humans have the potential to be just as, if not more, dangerous than any beast out there.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Is that what he is? A beast in sheep’s’ clothing?”</p>
<p>“Good heavens, no.” Once again, a small smile adorns her face, her emotional changes completely throwing the Professor for a loop. “Just because one is a monster, does not mean one will live his life doing bad things. Just because one is an angel, does not mean he will live his life doing good. It’s a matter of circumstance really. Someone who is Dark has the capability of doing the most wonderful of things if inclined to do so, just as someone who is Light can commit the most heinous of acts if desired or required.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be leaving now.” Professor Snape declares as he stands up, feeling the conversation begin to flow into uncomfortable territory. “Inform the boy that I will be here at 8am sharp.”</p>
<p>Snape turns around and makes his way towards the front entrance but is stopped just as he steps foot out of the room.</p>
<p>“One way or another,” the Matron’s voice calls out, “you will be dealing with a young child who wants to grow up in the world, and whom I believe will do so no matter what life throws at him. My advice to you and how you deal with said child, do not become a threat to things or those he holds dear to his heart.”</p>
<p>Snape briskly makes his way out of the orphanage and onto the streets once again. He doesn’t spare anyone a second glance as he makes his way back to the alley way he apparated in. Turning a corner, he almost misses a step as his sharp eyes easily pick apart the three figures huddle against a wall.</p>
<p>One boy sits with his legs held tight against his chest by an arm, the other hanging limply at his side, blood dripping from a long gash down his bicep. Next to him, the same girl he saw dragging Arkyn behind her is openly sobbing as she tries to bandage the leg of the boy sitting on the other side of her. Said boy looked as if he was used as a punching bag, one eye swollen completely shut as he gingerly holds small bloody stones in his hand.</p>
<p>No, not stones, the professor thinks to himself, his teeth. He spares them one last glance before walking right on past them.</p>
<p>“What do you think he will do when he finds himself in an entirely new, entirely different world? A world I am very much certain is the one he has been waiting for contact from.”</p>
<p>“Filius will be most interested in this one.” He murmurs to himself before turning on the spot and disappearing with a soft pop.</p>
<p>(scene break)</p>
<p>knock knock knock</p>
<p>“Hang on!” Arkyn shouts from inside his bedroom.</p>
<p>Arkyn finishes up the laces of his shoes and stands up in the middle of his room, arms stretching as high as they can go as he twists his body this and that until he hears the gentle pops of his joints. He looks at the full-length mirror hanging on the back of his door and takes note of how long his hair is getting. Will need to get it cut soon, he thinks to himself before turning to his bed and picking up his trench knife. He places the knife in the waistband of his pants on his right hip, within easy reaching distance if he needs it. He opens the door to his room and sees Sister Margaret standing on the opposite side, a clipboard held against her chest.</p>
<p>“Sister,” he greets with a nod in her direction, “what can I help you with?” he questions as he throws one last look around the room. Spying his wallet on the lamp table next to his bed, he quickly snatches it up before walking out and locking the door behind himself.</p>
<p>“Matron Mother sent me to inform you that a Professor Snape is here for you.” Sister Margaret says as she bows her head to him as he walks past her.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sister.” Arkyn responds as he makes his way down the flights of stairs to the main floor. “I told Dennis and Payton to look after the little ones today but I would appreciate if you can have a Sister watch over them just in case.”</p>
<p>“I’ll ask Sister Cassidy if she is free.” She says as she makes a note on her board. “There is a group of potential parents coming in this afternoon. Would you like the kids to be in doors or out doors today?”</p>
<p>Arkyn stops next to a window and gazes up into the sky, taking note of the few clouds floating about. His fingers tap random pattern against the wood framing the glass for a few beats before he continues walking downstairs.</p>
<p>“Have the kids play outside a hour or two before lunch. Hopefully they’ll get rid of most of their energy before the parents get here.”</p>
<p>As they step onto the main floor of the orphanage Arkyn makes his way straight to the front room where he finds Professor Snape once again in conversation with the Matron Mother. </p>
<p>He’s hands are free, Arkyn takes note as he walks towards them, but the ‘wand’ can appear at a moments notice, faster than I can grab my knife and bring it out. He grabs a hold of a coat hanging on one of the hooks close to the door and patiently waits for them to finish their conversation.</p>
<p>“Archie?” the Matron Mother gently calls for his attention. “Have you eaten yet?”</p>
<p>“I’ll get something on the walk.” He says as he walks towards her. “You need to be resting in your chair. There are parents coming today. Everyone will need you at full strength today.”</p>
<p>The Matron Mother waves him away dismissively as she hobbles her way to the same seat she was in yesterday. Arkyn scoffs with a roll of his eyes before gaining Timothy’s attention and nodding his head in the Matron’s general direction.</p>
<p>Snape pays attention to the interaction with a keen eye. His eyes roam over all of the kids within the vicinity and he notices how they are especially attentive to any movement made by Arkyn. The younger ones, sitting at small tables placed around in a huge dining chamber, all glanced eagerly at the boy as if some sort of hero was standing in their presence. The older kids seemed to be going about doing their own thing but even their eyes would occasionally turn towards the boy, as if awaiting an order to be given. Arkyn opens the front door and steps to the side, waiting for Professor Snape to walk out first. He follows soon after and leaves the door slightly ajar.</p>
<p>“So, Professor,” Arkyn calls out when they step onto the street, “which way do we go?”</p>
<p>Snape spares a glance at the boy for a moment before walking down the street without a word. Arkyn releases three sharp whistles before quickly catching up to Snape and falling into step besides him.</p>
<p>“Mister Ivarsson, are you currently carrying a weapon on you?” Snape questions as he keeps his eyes planted firmly in front of him.</p>
<p>“Only the one today, Professor.” Arkyn answers in a carefree manner.</p>
<p>“Hogwarts has strict rules when it comes to students in possession of any weapons, boy.” Snape looks at Arkyn from the corner of his eye. “You will do well to remember that.”</p>
<p>“Professor, do the teachers and other kids carry their ‘sticks’ with them?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Snape answers with a roll of his eyes, “we all do.”</p>
<p>“Then stop with the bullshit.” Arkyn says with an edge to his voice, a smirk appearing on his face as he watches the people walking around. “Besides, from your own wording, I’m allowed to carry one, I just need to read and understand which rules allow me to do so.”</p>
<p>Before Snape has a chance to respond, Arkyn steps away from his side and into a small shop. Curious as to what the boy could be getting, he walks in as well and comes upon the sight of Arkyn talking to the old man behind the counter.</p>
<p>“Two pies, Mr Rogers.” Arkyn says as he pulls out his wallet. “And add the regular box as well, please.” Arkyn turns around and leans his back against the counter as he looks at Professor Snape. “So Professor, tell me more about this Hogwarts?”</p>
<p>“I would suggest,” Snape says with slight irritation in his voice as he glares at Arkyn before flicking his gaze towards the old man, “that we continue on our way and have this conversation in a more private setting. Furthermore, understand that students are strictly prohibited from smoking on school premises.”</p>
<p>Arkyn nods his head at the professor, his face never losing the smirk. He takes a hold of his purchases, handing one of the pies to Professor Snape, and exits the shop. On exiting the shop, the professor raises and eyebrow at the sight of Arkyn handing over the box of cigarettes to two older kids who quickly divide the box between themselves before hurrying off in opposite directions. Arkyn digs into his pie and takes a moment to savour the flavour before he then looks towards the professor.</p>
<p> “Thank you.” Professor Snape says as he takes a bite of his own pie. “Do you perhaps already know of the Wizarding World, Mister Ivarsson?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Not until I received my letter yesterday.”</p>
<p>“And is that the entire truth?”</p>
<p>Arkyn keeps his silence as the two continue on their way, Professor Snape not pushing for an answer as they enter an alleyway away from prying eyes. Holding out his arm to the young boy, Snape is surprised when the boy takes his arm almost immediately.</p>
<p>“You might want to prepare yourself.” Snape suggests with a smirk of his own right before he turns on the spot with a quiet pop.</p>
<p>Arkyn feels his body compress into itself, like he was being squeezed through a tube before being pushed out again. As soon as he feels the ground beneath his feet, he’s rolling away from Snape while grabbing the knife at his hip. He ends the roll in a crouch, facing Snape while he holds the knife in front of his body in a reverse grip. Blue eyes wide and bright as they continuously flicker from Snape to the new environment, discovering that the two are in an entirely different alleyway than the one before.</p>
<p>Snape keeps his keen eyes on Arkyn; taking note of how the boy twitches with suppressed tension, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. He was already prepared for a fight, Snape thinks to himself, those eyes don’t hold a single shred of fear. He calmly waits for Arkyn to calm down from the sudden change of location but can’t quite contain the scoff that escapes him as he watches the boy stumble towards a wall and retch up his recently eaten pie.</p>
<p>“Apparition,” Snape says as he looks up and down the alleyway, “is one of the main ways which wizards and witches travel from place to place. Others include: portkey transportation; the floo network, magical fireplace connected to a network of other magical fireplaces; flying, although it isn’t used nearly as much as the other two.”</p>
<p>“Fuck that was a shit feeling.” Arkyn says as he gasps in lungful’s of air.</p>
<p>“Your use of language will not be tolerated during the school year.” Snape hisses at Arkyn in irritation.</p>
<p>“Do you have a government?” Arkyn asks, tucking the knife into place at his hip, if Matron Mother can’t get me to stop with the use of soap, I wish you luck in getting better results. “And if yes, do they control where and when you can travel?”</p>
<p>“Yes, there are wizarding governments around the world and yes they do control travel within their borders. As for the rest,” Snape turns around and begins to make his way out onto the street, “you can find that out for yourself.”</p>
<p>Arkyn straightens up and rolls his shoulders backwards, composing himself before walking after the professor. When they turn the corner they instantly come across a pub entrance. The professor doesn’t hesitate to walk right in causing Arkyn follow with a raised brow.</p>
<p>“So… Hogwarts is cool with letting little kids into pubs? I can’t wait to see what else we get to do.” Arkyn says with mock wonder. Professor Snape ignores the comment and makes his way over to the barkeep.</p>
<p>“Professor Snape,” the barkeep calls out jovially, “here with a new muggle-born, I assume.”</p>
<p>“Indeed.” The professor replies as he makes his way further back and out another door, Arkyn keeping up with him all the way.</p>
<p>“Why did he call me a muggle-born?” Arkyn asks the professor when they stop in front of a blank brick wall. “And what is a muggle-born?”</p>
<p>The professor sighs before turning to face Arkyn, meeting the eye of the boy. He eyes the boy critically for a moment again entering the boy’s mind.</p>
<p>He’s more prepared this time, so he doesn’t stumble around as much as he did before. He lifts he’s head and once again finds himself in floating in water, the same village of huts-</p>
<p>The professor’s hand snaps up and grabs hold of the wrist aiming a knife at his neck. His eyes come back into focus as he takes in the incredibly bright blue eyes trying to burn a whole through his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that.” Arkyn snarls out slowly at the professor. Professor Snape stares into those eyes for a moment longer before nodding his head and letting go of the boy’s wrist.</p>
<p>“Fair enough, boy.” The professor looks at him curiously for a second before releasing his wand. Arkyn steps back and raises the knife but otherwise doesn’t move. Professor Snape waves his wand around the two and Arkyn instantly tenses up as he waits for something to happen. “A muggle-born is a witch or wizard who comes from non-magical parents. A half-blood is where at least one parent is magical or the person is a first or second generation magical. A pureblood is if a witch or wizard comes from a set of parents who are each at least second generation magicals.”</p>
<p>Arkyn stares intensely at the professor, never directly into his eyes.</p>
<p>“What did you see? How did you do that? How do I stop that from happening?” he fires off in quick succession angrily, knife still held loosely in his hand.</p>
<p>“I found myself on a small boat, floating close to a beach.” The professor says, Arkyn’s anger easily brushed aside. “That particular branch of Magic is called the Mind Arts. It is heavily frowned upon by the general public, including the Ministry Of Magic. It is one of the higher level branches of Magic out there due to the amount of time, effort, and concentration needed to truly master. The Art of entering the mind is called Legilimency where as the Art of portecting one’s mind is called Occlumency. Both branches of the Mind Arts are heavily regulated by the Ministry. However, there are ways one can go around this if you have the knowledge or the right connections.” The professor turns towards the wall and taps his wand against it in a randm pattern. The bricks shift around like one of those rubics cubes Arkyn has seen around the orphanage, shifting this way and that until a space opens up in the middle showing an entirely different world to the one on the opposite entrance to the pub. </p>
<p>Crowds of people bustled around in the cobbled street, all wearing an asortment of different hats and robes. Buildings lined each side of the street, owls perching on almost all of them, and all manner of different gizmos and objects he has never seen in his life. Although, seems as if prestige is a thing here, he thinks to himself as he takes note of the people walking with certain airs about them, clearly wearing higher quality clothing compared to most people walking about.. Eyes taking everything in at once as he puts his hands in his pockets to hide him clenching them in slight agitation.</p>
<p>Professor Snape once again makes sure to study the boy’s reaction but is again surprised by the lack of emotion. Lack of emotion for an 11-year-old, he turns around walks, but still surprisingly impressive non-the-less. The professor steps onto the cobble stones and begins walking down the middle of the street.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Diagon Alley.” he says with mock cheer. “This is where you will be able to get all of your school supplies each year. They have a bit of everything here since its’ where most of the students, as well as their families, do the bulk of their shopping. As for Hogwarts itself,” the professor stops to hand Arkyn a thick tome of a book, seemimgly pulling it out of thin air, “every Year always starts on the 1st septmber each calender year. 1st term is until the december holidays, 2nd starts early early january to the end of March for the April week break, and the final term is from the end of said week until the 30th June. All of which is clearly stated in this: Hogwarts: A History.” Snape once again whirls around to continue on his way.</p>
<p>“Hogwarts students are separated into four Houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. You stay with your House throughout your years at Hogwarts. Everything else you need has already been stated in your letter or is detailed in that book. And this,” Professor Snapes waves a hand at a large white building right in front of them, “is Gringotts Bank, run by Goblins.”</p>
<p>“Goblins?” Arkyn snorts in disbelief. The professor rolls his eyes at him and walks up the stairs towards the large marble entrance. Walking into the bank behind the professor, Arkyn pauses for just a second as his gaze falls upon the grissly humanoid figures standing on either side of the entrance, each decked out in fine armoury with shields held on one arm and spears held in the other. “Ah… goblins.”</p>
<p>“Yes, goblins. In charge of almost all Wizarding Britain’s finances and fierce warriors in their own right. Not one successful attempt at robbery has been made. Obviously, it is better to be on good relations with them.” Snape drawls out as he walks to a side teller, away from all the queues of waiting magical. “Professor Snape, of Hogwarts, here to sign up aa student for Hogwart’s Oprhan Fund.”</p>
<p>The goblin behind the counter takes out a file, opens it, and slides it across to Professor Snape who grabs a nearby feather and starts filling out the forms. While the professor is busy with the paperwork, Arkyn and the goblin enter an unspoken staring match with neither side willing to back down. Eventually, the goblin sends a sharp tooth grin towards the boy with the balls big enough to stare him straight in the eye.</p>
<p>“Well met youngling. What is your name?” the goblin asks in a gruff accent that Arkyn can’t place at all.</p>
<p>“Arkyn Ivarsson, and yours Goblin Banker?” Arkyn smirks up at the goblin.</p>
<p>“Bicorn, son of Eversteele.” Bicron answers in return with a slight nod of his head.</p>
<p>“Mister Ivarsson,” the professor calls out, holding out the feather to Arkyn, “sign on each dotted line. This is a contract basically detailing that you are to receive a certain amount of funding each year on the 1st August until the end of your Hogwarts schooling years. The money given to you is your responsibilty alone. You will not get until the next year.”</p>
<p>Arkyn reads over the short document, receiving a please nod from the goblin at not signing any document blindly, and begins to sign on the dotted lines, only to pause in confusion as the back of his hand starts to burn. </p>
<p>“Blood quill.” Bicorn speaks up when he sees Arkyn’s confusion. “It uses your blood as a signature, ensuring that the document becomes binding.”</p>
<p>“Why blood?” Arkyn questions as finishes off the last signature.</p>
<p>“Magic travels in the blood.” Bicorn states as he hands Arkyn a pouch filled with coins and then goes back to scribbling on whatever parchment is in front of him.</p>
<p>“You are given a total of 35 galleons each year. There are 17 Sickles to a Galleon, and 29 Knuts to a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon. Your schooling supplies for First and Second Year should cost around 25 – 30 galleons, while the remaining galleons should be saved as a bit of spending money or incase you need to replace anything.” Professor Snape explains to Arkyn as they walk out of the bank and back out onto the street. “I will accompany you for your frist trip through the Alley however you will be on your own once we conclude today’s outing. Any questions?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Arkyn says as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out his school invitation and list, making his way to where he saw a bookstore nearby, “do I need to get everything brand new or can I purchase second hand things for school? When am I allowed to open my own vault? Is there a place I can work for extra cash? Can I exchange normal currency for galleons and vice-”</p>
<p>The Professor rolls his eyes at the boy but follows after him non the less. </p>
<p>(scene break)</p>
<p>Arkyn collapses face first onto his bed as he finally has a chance to take his weight off of his feet. He let’s out a deep sigh before rolling over and staring at the ceiling above him, mind replaying the entire day in his head. He reaches for the new necklace he purchased today and pulls it up and over his head. Connected to the chain of the neckalce was a miniture trunk</p>
<p>Throwing his legs off the side of the bed so that he can sit up, Arkyn places the box down on the floor. He holds out his right arm before flicking his wrist and clumisly catching his wand as it shoots out of it holster. 9 ¼ inches, supple with the heartstring of a magical raven from the magical forest in Norway, willinginly given. The urge to open up a book and start casting spells almost overwhelms him before he remebers the warning given to him by Professor Snape about the tracking of underage magic in muggle areas.</p>
<p>He gently taps the top of the small box in a pattern of his own design and watches in fascination as the miniture trunk enlarges to its full size right before his eyes. Glad I bought the two compartment trunk, he thinks to himself as he opens up the 2nd part of his trunk which he requested be fitted with shelves for all the books he might acquire over the years. His first glance at the school books he managed to find in the second hand item bin at Flourish and Blotts’ before quickly going over the rest of the books he managed to buy with the left over money.</p>
<p>Arkyn decided that the only things that he would be buying brand new would be his school clothes, wand and wand holster, potions kit, and trunk. He didn’t need or want any of the pets he saw in the Alley and everything else he could find in good condition in second hand bins for a cheaper price. This freed up a bit of money to buy additional books that caught his eye. So far he managed to find a book detailing how the Ministry of Magic work in the Great Britain and the workings of the ICW (International Confiderecy of Wizards), as well as extra reading material on the core subjects at Hogwarts. He wanted to at least know the theory behind what was going to be taught to him since he had a lot of catching up to do.</p>
<p>Professor Snape never said a word about how he chose to spend his money except for telling him which items absolutely needed to be bought brand new, such as the potions kit.</p>
<p>Arkyn reaches into his trunk and grabs hold of Hogwarts: A History and makes his way over to his desk by the window. He looks fondly at a bookcase sitting to the right of his desk and all of the books placed on it before his faces takes on a serious look. Reaching forward, he pulls a new note book towards him and opens up the tome to the first page.</p>
<p>“Finally,” he says as he stretches his arms up for a moment, “I can begin.”</p>
<p>(chapter end)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>